Hope
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: When Munch retires, Fin gets a new partner from Oklahoma with a shady past and a lot of secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's a new story for everybody! It's called Hope after the main character of this story, my OC named Hope. Note that the actress we are picturing for this character is Kristin Chenoweth. This idea was inspired by the fact that she always said if she didn't become an actress that she'd wanna work with forensics and detective kinda stuff, so we thought it would be interesting to put her into SVU. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hope's POV_

It's been a few days since I flew to New York and I'm still barely settled into my new apartment. It's pretty small but I don't own much so it's not too much of a problem. I'll probably get more stuff when I'm here, God knows there's a lot of stores. It's also so much busier here, everything's really slow at home. I guess I'm just not quite settled in here get, but I think it's just because it's so different than Oklahoma, but I wanted different so that's what I got.

Sometimes I still wonder if it was a good idea to say yes to this transfer in the first place, but I wanna get as far away from home as possible, and NYC sounds pretty damn far. Still, it's weird being so far away from what I'm used to.

This morning I start in the Special Victims Unit, a branch of the NYPD for sexual offenses and murders and those kinda things. I'm a little nervous about working here, but I really wanna help these people so I guess that's a good enough reason as any to join this branch. I'm just a little nervous since I don't know what to expect. All I really could find out is that apparently I'm replacing some guy that retired, so I get his partner and the cases he'd get, but I don't even know who his partner is.

After getting a quick breakfast at Starbucks, I head down to the precinct to find out what's gonna happen. I go in and head in the direction of the office for SVU Captain Cragen. Before his office are a bunch of desks with computers, phones, papers, lights and all that stuff on the desks. I was told to find detective Fin so I asked around until someone pointed to a big black man at his desk.

Fin scares me a little, to be honest. I don't really understand why, though. He's just another detective for the SVU, and he's gonna be my new partner I guess so I can't really be scared of him. But he's so… _big_. I'm not exactly the tallest person in the world so everybody's kinda high up to me but this detective Fin is _HUGE_.

Finally I'm able to muster up enough courage to walk over to his desk, trying not to freak out on him. What kinda first impression would that be? I'm supposed to be a fricken cop!

He just smiles. "Are you Hope?" he asks me.

"Yeah…" I say kinda quietly, avoiding his eyes. _He doesn't seem mean but I still can't be sure what to think of him yet. _

"I'm Fin, you're my new partner…"

"Hi…" is all I can say. I feel a little stupid being afraid of him, but men always make me a little nervous, especially when they're the size of the Empire State Building next to me. That's why I always rely on a pair of shoes to make me a little taller.

He smiles. "How long have you been in New York?"

"I just got here a few days ago…" I tell him, thinking about my small, pathetic apartment. It's basically empty except for the bare minimum needs, like food and a bed and stuff. I've never been one to go out and buy a ton of crap that I'll never even bother with, but here in New York that feels a little weird when everything I see is all bright and flashy.

"Where are you from?" he asks.

"Oklahoma."

"What made you decide to come here?"

I feel a little stupid, but when he's asking me all these questions it's making me kinda nervous again, but I've always been really paranoid so I try to ignore it. _I'm his new partner so he's gonna wanna know who I am_, I tell myself. "I was transferred when they heard you needed a replacement here and I wanted to leave…" I explain, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, well my other partner finally retired, so you were the lucky one who got his job," Fin tells me.

"Oh…" I say. He seems pretty nice to me but I still can't help not being able to talk much.

I think he's noticing that I'm kinda nervous so he changes the subject.

"Why don't I give you a little time to set up your desk, I'm just closing up a case," he says, looking at me.

"Mmk…" I mumble, looking at the other desks. I'm not really sure which one is mine, which is obviously problematic.

"That ones yours," Fin says, pointing to one of them nearby. "Go ahead and organize it how you want."

Without another word, I go over to my new desk and sit down. The desk seems pretty nice, it's wood with a computer and a lamp like the others. There's not much I can do with the desk right now since I'm new here, but I start to look around to see what's here. I find some of my paperwork that I need to go over and start working on that, though I'm not really thinking much while I'm filling it out. I just need to get over being nervous around Fin first.

A little after I've got everything set up at the precinct, Fin tells me we've got a new case. It's a child case, a kid was showing signs of neglect so we got a call. Now Fin and I are on our way to the school to talk to this kid but I'm just trying to make sure that, one, I don't let Fin know I'm still a bit afraid of him, and two, I don't let myself get too emotional about this case. I have the feeling I'm gonna wanna be really attached to this kid but I can't do that. During the drive to the school I've been avoiding looking at Fin the whole time by staring out the right window.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," I say automatcally. I've learned to always just say that when people ask if I'm okay, and it just comes out whenever I hear someone ask nowadays…

"Nervous about your first case?" he asks.

"A little I guess… New York is kinda different…" I say, trying not to talk too much about why I'm actually nervous.

"How is it different?"

"I dunno, it just feels different than Oklahoma," I say, thinking of how slow it feels there since I got here.

"You'll get used to it," Fin says. I think he notices that I'm still kinda tense because the next thing he says is, "Try to relax a little, it'll help." After that he changes the subject back to the case. "Do you wanna talk to the little boy while I talk to the teachers?" he asks.

"Okay," I say. I think it'll be easier for me to talk to the kid than to the teachers.

"He's nine. The principal reported neglect," Fin adds, since I hadn't really gotten much of the case info down before we left.

"What else do they know about the boy?" I ask. It always helps me to have more details when I talk to the kids about whatever the case is.

"He's small for his age, and is behind in school. And his clothes don't fit right," Fin says.

"Already sounds like neglect…" I sigh, thinking about how obvious it is that he's been neglected.

"That's why they want us to talk to him, he might be more willing to talk with you though."

"Why do you think that?" I ask. I don't know any reasons the kid would be more likely to talk to me than him that I can think of. He's bigger but he's been really nice since I got here, even if I am acting paranoid.

"I know most kids do better when our other female detective talks to them, so he might not be so scared if it was you," Fin explains, and it makes sense to me. Sometimes kids prefer talking to a woman than a man.

"Okay…"

"Cases with kids are always hard, you've just gotta push through it," he says.

I just sigh. "Yeah…" I mumble, and look outside again. There's not really much to see, but it's distracting me from having to talk to Fin or think about this case. I just can't get attached… it'll be too hard to let go.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Keep writing? I just got this idea kinda randomly but I thought it would work as a fic. Just let me know! **

**Seriously, guys. The review button is now just a ****_box!_**** Type in it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here chapter 2 guys! Hope and Fin's first case together. Hope ya like it!**

* * *

_Hope's POV_

Fin and I finally get to the school and the awkward silence ends. After he stopped asking me questions and I stopped asking for details about the case we had just been sitting there awkwardly on the way to the school.

As the car stops I basically jump out (it's a high car and being the short woman I am, I have to jump down) and head into the school. I make my way to the principal's office where the kid is and go in.

Inside, there's a little boy sitting on a chair, hunched over like he's scared, which he probably is. Hell, I don't blame him right now. The principal called him into the office and then a cop shows up to talk to him. I've been here too and I was just as terrified. I just hope nobody listens when I talk to this kid.

I go over to him, not sure if he'd be scared by how close I am yet. "Hi…" I say, looking at him.

"Hi…" he mumbles, not looking at me.

I sit by him. "I'm Hope… what's your name?" I ask. That's usually the first question someone asks a kid. He just shrugs an looks at his feet.

Personally, I've always hated my name. I really don't see why I was named Hope. I think it's kinda stupid with the way I lived. It's like the opposite of hope.

"You can talk to me sweetie… I'm here to help you," I tell him, trying to coax him to talk. _If he won't even tell me his name I'm probably not gonna get very far with this kid_.

He shrugs again. "You a cop?"

"Yeah," I say

In response, he runs off and hides in a corner of the room. This doesn't surprise me at all, since most kids that were abused or neglected are always afraid of cops. If anybody asks them questions the kids things they'll be… hurt if they tell. It happens all the time…

"It's okay, I'm not gonna do anything. I promise…" I say, crouching down by him.

"No…" he replies, shaking. Poor thing, I'm not even very big or scary like Fin and he's terrified. I wonder what he's been told…

"I just wanna talk to ya, hon…"

"What did I do bad?" he asks.

"You didn't do anything sweetie," I tell him. He must be told he's bad a lot or something. That's always an excuse to hurt some kid and that just pisses me off.

"Why do I have to talk to a cop?"

"We heard that your parents weren't treatin you right at home and we just wanna find out if that's true," I tell him. He's still curled up in the corner and shaking. I'm not sure if I can touch him or not.

He shakes his head. "No. I like it at home. Mommy and daddy are nice."

"Did they tell you to say that?" I ask. Now, this sounds like a weird question to ask, but when kids don't think they can tell adults somethin they usually have something else they were told to say. Based on the way this kid said that his momma and daddy are nice, he doesn't really mean it.

"No," he says.

"You can tell me hon… it's okay," I say. This ones gonna be hard to talk to I think. He's just so scared, and I have no idea what they told him or scared him into thinking.

"They love me. I get toys… and food…"

"Your clothes don't fit right…" I say, looking at him. He's wearing some really oversized shirt and his pants are pretty big too. They look kinda dirty and ripped up too, like he doesn't have much to wear.

"They do. I like them," he says, but I'm sure he's lying. I just wish I knew what's really going on…

I start rubbing his shoulder. "Sweetie, you can talk to me.

He flinches. "I am…" he murmurs.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," I say again, since I really think that's what he thinksnim gonna do.

"I'm not bad!" he practically screams.

"I know you're not hon," I say. God what does he think he did? He's terrified of me and he thinks he's bad. Jeez I really wish Fin could've given me more about what's goin on with this case.

"No cops…" he says.

"I just wanna help you…" I tell him, "You're not bad."

He shakes his head. "Cops don't help…"

I start to rub his back. "I wanna help… just tell me what I need to do."

I'm really not sure where I can take this from here, but I gotta keep trying to talk to this kid. I can just tell he's hiding something and doesn't wanna tell. I would know…

He just shrugs. "Nothing."

"How do your parents treat you at home?" I ask. Maybe if I tried another angle with him he'll say something. I doubt it though, since at this point he seems almost brainwashed.

"I told you, they love me."

"Did they tell you you're bad?" I'm pretty sure they did.

"No," he whimpers. "Only bad people have to talk to cops…

_Okay, now I can just tell they did say something._ I wish I could just find these parents now and yell at them and find out what they do to this poor kid, (even if it would look stupid coming from someone that looks and sounds like me,) but I can't let him see that I'm mad. It'll probably just make him more scared, so I just keep rubbing his back and trying to contain my frustration at his parents.

"That's not always true sweetie," I tell him, "Sometimes the cops have to talk to other people to find the bad people."

"Do I have to wear those things that cops put around people's wrists cuz I talked to you?" _Jeez. He even thinks he's gonna have to wear the handcuffs? His parents are really tryin to scare him…_

"No, you don't."

"Why?"

"Those are only for the bad people sweetheart… you don't have to wear them.""

He shrugs. "Even though I talked to you?"

"No, you still don't have to wear them," I say. Most kids are told stuff will happen if they talk to cops, but this is ridiculous. He's completely terrified. I couldn't even get his name out of him.

He sighs.

"You can trust me hon…" I say, still rubbing his back.

"I don't get what you want me to say..." he whimpers, still scared.

"Do they actually take care of you?" I ask. Sometimes it's easier to give them more of a yes or no question if they don't really get what I'm asking.

He shrugs again. "I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno… they're normal?" he says. I don't even know what that means.

"They're normal?" I ask. I've never heard of _any_ parents that are just _normal._Most ones I've seen are just weird in some way or another.

He just nods. "Mommy and daddy are normal."

_Completely brainwashed. _This is insane. How long has he been like this?! It's do obvious to tell he's neglected! He's small for his age, he's really skinny, I can hear his stomach growing, his clothes don't fit, and he was afraid to even tell me his name. I _have_ to do something about this.  
_  
_"Sweetie I don't know what that means."

He just shrugs. _I don't think I'm gonna get much farther than this…_

"Can you at least tell me your name?" I ask, changing the subject again.

"W… Wyatt…" he stutters, and begins to whimper.

"It's okay Wyatt..." I say, rubbing his shoulder. He's even shaking a bit, poor kid…

"Am I done?" he asks

"If you want to be," I tell him and he runs out.

Poor kid is completely brainwashed and has obviously been neglected. How hasn't anybody noticed before? I hate kid cases. It's just too painful to watch all over again. How do they always get away with it? I just can't stand it. It just pisses me off.

I let out a sigh.

_This is gonna be a long case…_

* * *

**Soooo… whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Tell me, the box is right there! Like the story? I must know!**

**What happened to Hope? Why is she so afraid to get close to people? What will happen to Wyatt? Find out in chapter 3! I await your reviews!**

**Type here.**

|  
\/


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a tad late from my usual schedule! My hotel just _had_ to choose last night to rewire everything!**

* * *

_Fin's POV_

Hope had been talking to Wyatt for a while now, poor kid seems to be terrified. She finally comes out of the counselor's office and sighs, I smile at her, "Well?"

"He's been completely brainwashed!" She says, looking frustrated.

"Brainwashed? How?" I ask, I don't see how he could be brainwashed, though it's not uncommon in abused kids.

"He just said his parents are normal" she says, still sounding frustrated.

"That doesn't always mean he's brainwashed" I reply, sometimes things are just normal.

"He doesn't understand what cops do either. He was told if he talked to me he's bad" She explains, now that's something that concerns me. He's old enough to understand a little bit about cops.

I sigh, "What else did he say?"

"All he said is that his mommy and daddy love him. He wouldn't even tell me his name at first" She says, he's obviously scared, he probably wasn't expecting to be pulled from class to talk to cops today.

"He's scared of something. Teacher said he's just this quiet little kid who never causes any trouble" I tell her.

"His parents probably told him not to tell anyone what really happens. I told you they brainwashed him. I just don't know what they said would happen if he told"She says, she sounds really concerned about him, but we can't really do anything if he doesn't admit to something happening.

"Well the teacher said shed keep an eye on him. We have to talk to the parents since they were accused of neglect..." I tell her. Maybe they'll give us some insight to what's really happening here.

"I know. Did you get the address?" She asks, sighing.

"Yeah. Principal gave it to me. Nice lady, gave me their work addresses too" I reply, at least we have this information so we can find them if they aren't home. She's just quiet and nods.

"You okay? You seem frustrated" I ask, this case already seems to be getting to her.

"I'm fine" she replies, not really looking at me.

"You can talk to me, don't hold stuff in, even though that's really easy to do" I remind her.

She just sighs, I hope she's really okay, I just don't want her getting too attached.

_Wyatt's POV_

I have no idea what just happened, I talked to that cop lady at school and she said I shouldn't get hurt for talking to her, but guess what, I did. So now I'm hiding behind the couch, where they told me to, and my tummy hurts, my arm hurts, and my cheek hurts. I don't know what to do anymore, so I'm just gonna sit here, until either that cop lady finds me, or they come back.

A few minutes later I hear my name, but I don't say anything. I'm too scared, but I remember this voice, I think it's the cop lady. I guess I must have made a noise, because I hear her again.

"It's Hope hon. Can ya come out?" she asks, no, I can't come out. I'll get in even more trouble if I do. So I just make a noise again.

She comes and sits pretty close to me, how she found me, I dunno "Come on out sweetie. I won't hurt you"

I shake my head no, "have to stay here"

"Why?" she asks me, I don't know why. it's what I always do after they hurt me.

"I just do..." I reply, and make that noise again.

"Please come out Wyatt… I just wanna see if you're okay" she asks, I think I'm okay, but I must not be if she's here and things

"where are you taking me?" I sounded like I'm scared, I can't be scared. They said I wasn't supposed to be scared.

"It depends on if you're hurt or not" she says, I don't know what that means, but I'm kinda afraid to ask,because she'll think I'm stupid or something.

I make this noise again, it kinda sounds like I'm crying, but I'm not. "what does that mean?"

"If you're really hurt we're gonna take you to a doctor but if you're not we won't" she tells me, I can't go see a doctor, I can't pay, and they'd find out I left this spot.

I shake my head no, "no doctor"

"Alright. I won't make you go..." she says, good. I haven't really been to the doctor so I don't know what it's supposed to be like.

"let me stay here, I can't leave this spot..." I tell her, I'll get in big trouble if I leave here, I just can't. She sounds really nice though, and my tummy is making this growly noise and it hurts.

"Just come out so I can see ya hon…" she says, she doesn't sound mean at all so I crawl over to her because my tummy hurts too much to stand up.

"What happened hon?" she asks, I don't get why she's calling me hon and sweetie, they never call me those things.

"I... I was bad..." I tell her, that's the only thing I can think of to say. I'm not supposed to say the words hit, or slapped, or some other word that starts with an A.

"You're not bad" she tells me, how is this true? Everything I do is bad, it's what they say all the time.

"I am. That's what happened. Talking to cops is bad" I tell her again, she must not get what I'm trying to say.

She puts her hand on my back and starts rubbing it, I've never had anyone do this before, "Talking to me isn't bad hon. I just wanna make sure you're okay"

I shrug my shoulders "I dunno what to do..."

"It's okay if you come with me" she says, I remember her showing me her badge at school, so she's a real cop, I guess I should go with her.

I scoot a little closer to her, she doesn't really scare me, "and do what?"

"Just get ya some food and probably some ice for those bruises" she says, I don't need ice. And I dunnoif my tummy hurts because of not having food or being hit.

"not hungry" I tell her when I remember that I'm supposed to say I've had something to eat.

"You sure?" she asks, I don't think she believes me.

I nod, "they gave me food"

"Okay…" she says, maybe she does believe me.

I make that crying sound again, "I'm okay... just go"

"You sure you don't want any food? I can hear your stomach growlin" she asks, I hang my head, she doesn't believe me.

I just nod, I can't say anything more because I don't know what to say.

"I'm still gonna stay with you a little longer" she says, I've noticed other cops are walking around the house looking at things, but I'm not sure why.

"why are there other cops here?" I ask, I probably sound scared.

"They just came with me because we heard someonehurt you" she tells me, I don't want them finding out, they can't. I'll be in trouble, and I don't know what I should do anymore.

I don't know why I keep making this crying sound but I say something that I don't really understand because I'm trying not to cry, "scared"

"It's okay to be scared…" she says, did I really just tell her that? I've always been scared here, but that's another word I'm not allowed to use.

"they'll know I told if I'm not here when they come back" I tell her, she can't take me, I'll get hit again.

"They can't hurt you if you're not here" she says, how? They'll find me and do it.

"but where will I go?" I ask, I don't want to go to a new place, that scares me too.

"You can probably stay with me. I'd have to check but I think you can" she says, if I could stay with her I think I'd like it, but I dunno.

"really?" I ask, I just don't believe her.

"Yeah" she says, smiling.

I hang my head, "I... lied about somethin" lying to cops is bad. Daddy told me so, now I'm in really big trouble.

"What?" she asks, she doesn't look mad, she hasn't looked mad at all, I just don't get this.

"I'm... uhm... I want food..." I'm not allowed to say hungry either, I just don't get why I can't say all these words.

"Okay" she says, smiling. I don't get this, why does she say okay the first time, I usually have to beg.

"so I have to come with you?" I ask, there isn't really anything here for me to eat, so I guess she will have to take me somewhere.

"You can" she says, smiling.

"mmk..."

She stands up and gives me her hand, I take it and she helps me walk out of the house and to her car. I'm really scared but it's a nice looking car and it has a police light on it. But police lights actually look kinda cool, so maybe she'll let me look at it.

* * *

**SO this one feels a little shorter than the usual chapters but we were having issues with how to cut it up and this is what we arrived at… so yeah.**

**Please review! Feedback is always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey here's the update! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Captain Cragen's POV_

I'd just got off the phone with CPS for the fourth time in two weeks. They really want Wyatt to go into foster care. But he's been doing really well with Hope and she's gotten him to open up and relax a little. I'm in my office and Hope comes in, I'm not really sure what she wants to talk about but this is a perfect chance for me to tell her. "CPS called again"

She sighs, "About what?" I have a feeling she knows what's happening and she doesn't want it to.

"Wyatt... they aren't really happy that he's been staying with you" I tell her, her face changes to one of anger and she's upset already.

"Seriously? I'm the only one he doesn't curl up and hide from!" She snaps, I know he's learned to trust her and I've fought as hard as I could to keep him with her but it just won't work anymore.

I sigh, "I know. I've been telling them that. I've been pushing it back for a while now, but he really should be with them"

"They wouldn't get anywhere with him" She protests, this may be true but I know there are people there that can help him.

"they have some counselors that can work with him. they said he's high priority for a foster home" I explain to her, she just looks so skeptical I'm a little worried about her.

She sighs, "I don't trust them"

"why?" I ask her, something had to have happened to her for her not to trust CPS. But then some people just don't.

"I just don't... too much stuff slides with them" She says, this makes me think something happened to her or someone in her family.

"Hope I'm gonna make sure he gets taken care of" I tell her, I'm gonna keep checking in on him since he's got some issues that really need to be worked on

She just gives me a very skeptical look, but I have to reassure her it'll be okay, even though I'm not completely sure it will be.

"Hope it's gonna be okay. I was gonna give him our number incase something happens" I tell her. I want Wyatt to know that we're still here, even if he's not with Hope anymore. We can still help him if he needs us.

"Alright... you better make sure he goes to a good home" She tells me, I really hope he does too. Hopefully I'll have some say in where he goes.

"I will. I'll talk to them before he goes with them. I don't want him getting hurt anymore" I reassure her. The little boy just needs a good home and someone to take care of him.

"Let me find out who they are too" She says, I can tell she's devastated she's losing him but at the same time she's being really protective over him.

"I was planning on it. I'm gonna make sure they're good people. I want Wyatt to meet them before we just let him go" I tell her, I want to show Wyatt that we really do care and we're taking the time to make sure he gets a good home.

She just sighs and gives me an angry look.

"if he doesn't seem like he likes them I won't make him go" I tell her, hopefully they'll let my opinion mean something. If Wyatt is just completely terrified of someone I'm not going to make him live with them, but I know it's not my decision.

"Then where will he go?" She asks, still giving me a skeptical look.

"he'll stay here until we find a good family. I won't let him go to a group home. it's not what he needs" If he goes to a group home he won't get the attention and support he needs. It will be another big change and it won't be good for him.

"Well that's good. Just make sure he stays with me if anything happens" She tells me. I was planning on that.

"I will. I'm gonna call the social worker back and let her know that she can give some families to look at" I tell her, and her face falls. She knows what has to happen and she just doesn't want it to.

She sighs, "Alright"

"don't tell him anything yet. I don't want to scare him" I tell her, I just don't want to upset the little boy just yet. He's getting a lot better with Hope.

"I won't tell him. He'd only get upset" She tells me, I can tell she's already upset about this.

I sigh, "I know. but when we do tell him I can talk to him too"

"You should" She replies, it's short, but I know she's upset and trying to hide it. I think she'd have a really hard time talking to him and just wants me to do it.

"alright, I'll try to explain it to him" I reassure her. I just know he's going to be so upset.

"He'd probably just think I'm mad at him if I told him" she says, which is probably true.

I sigh, "probably... let me talk to him first when that happens"

"I will" she replies, I don't want to force her to talk anymore about this, since I can tell she's upset.

"it's gonna be fine. I know we'll find him a good home" I reassure her, but I can tell she doesn't believe me at all.

_Hope's POV  
_After talking to Cragen I can't help but be a bit mad about this. I know he said I can take Wyatt for now, but that still isn't good enough. He just said I can take him tonight but what about after that? It seems like I'm the only one that doesn't scare him so I should be taking care of him. Rescue kids like Wyatt always need to be around someone they can trust and right now I'm the only one he's warmed up to at all.

Still frustrated about this whole thing I storm out of the bathroom where I was thinking about it. I must have been showing how I feel because Olivia, I think that's her name, comes up to me.

"Hope…"

I sigh. "What?"

"You okay?" she asks. I hate when people ask me that question, I never have a fully honest answer I can give them so I usually just say the same thing.

"I'm fine," I tell her, starting to walk away.

"You seem pretty angry."

"I'm fine," I repeat. I wish she'd just leave me alone. I'm not gonna talk to her, or anyone else for that matter.

"You can talk to me, Hope…"

"Olivia, I'm fine."

"I can tell you're gettin attached to Wyatt," Olivia says. Ugh. She's gonna start guessing now, isn't she…

"I'm not," I say, "I just hate these kinda cases."

This is actually true. I really hate working with these child cases, they always hurt more than the rest even though this is the reason I joined the police. I wanted to help this kids so they won't have to suffer…

"These cases are never easy," Olivia says, "But I could tell you got really angry when the parents denied everything."

I sigh. I really do hate when the parents won't own up to what they did. It's bad enough they hurt their kid but ignoring them or hitting them, but it seems even worse to me when they won't even own up to it. Obviously they won't wanna get caught but it still just makes me so mad when they try to lie. It's just so painfully obvious when they did it but they still just try to deny it.

"CPS will take care of him, I know they can be kinda hard to trust sometimes."

"I don't trust them," I say flatly. I've never trusted CPS. They rarely ever help the kids they're supposed to and they just never take care of things.

"Why not?" Olivia asks. Ugh, I wish she'd stop asking me all these questions. It's not like I'm gonna tell her the truth about everything…

"I just don't," I say, trying to walk off again, but Olivia is still in my way.

"You can talk to me, Hope…" she says again. _That doesn't mean that I will. _

"There's not much to tell," I reply as I walk back to my desk.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I say as I pick up some papers I'll need to fill out to take Wyatt home. Hopefully Olivia will stop asking me questions about this case if I'm busy with something else…

* * *

**Please review guys! Your feedback means so much to me! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! Sorry this took so long! As you all know, Hurricane Sandy has hit New York, and even though I was not in the center of it, my school had lost power and therefore wifi. Here ya go!**

* * *

_Hope's POV  
_It's been a while since Cragen told me that CPS wanted to take Wyatt and he made sure he stayed with me while they were looking for some foster parents. Cragen told me they found some parents for Wyatt but I really just don't trust them. I keep background checking them though and I never find anything wrong with them. I still don't believe they haven't done anything so I refresh the check again. And again. And again…

"Hey," I hear behind me. I jump for a second when I realize it's just Fin.

"Hey…" I sigh, refreshing the page again. There has to be SOMETHING they did…

"Hope, that's definitely a clean one," Fin tells me. I just don't believe it. Somebody always has something they did… it just doesn't want to show up. I refresh it again when he puts his hand over the mouse. "Hope, it's okay. You don't have to run it five hundred times when they come up clean."

"I just don't trust them," I sigh, looking up at him. Maybe I'm actually wrong, though. I was never able to trust anyone for such a long time, maybe it's just me.  
"I've heard of this guy," Fin tells me, "He'd make a great dad. He's a teacher, and his wife is a really nice lady"

I just look at him like he's crazy. Since when have people from the system actually been nice? I know some try but what always happens is somebody is still going to end up ignored or hurt and nobody ever ends up doing anything about it

"I think you'd like them, give them a call," Fin suggests after a short silence.

I sigh. "Fine."  
"I think Wyatt would be happy with them."  
"He doesn't trust anyone…" I say, looking back at the computer.

"Robin is a really nice and patient lady, shed be good to help Wyatt learn to trust somebody," my partner says encouragingly. He really trusts him.

"You know I just wanna find really good people for Wyatt," I finally say, looking back at him.

"I know you do," Fin says, "I really think Patrick and Robin would be great for him"

"Do you want me to call Patrick and have them come down here to meet Wyatt?" he offers.

"Yeah," I say. I really wanna see these people before I just let them take Wyatt.

"Alright. And I want you to stop running the background check, theyre both clean. Not even a speeding ticket."

I just sigh and look at the computer again.

"I'm about to call him, go get some fresh air," Fin says, his hand on my shoulder.

"Mmk…"

* * *

_Wyatt's POV_  
I'm sitting on my bed when Hope comes in. I hope I'm not in trouble again. "hi…" I mumble.

"Hey" she says, smiling. I don't get it, why is she smiling?

"am I in trouble?" I ask her, normally when adults come to talk to me I'm usually in trouble, so I guess I did something.

"No but we found ya a new home..." she says. why did she find me a new home? I actually like it here. Hope is nice to me.

"why?" I ask, I'm kinda scared now.

"You can't stay with me for too much longer... they won't let me do that" she tells me, I don't get it. who won't let me stay here. She hasn't hurt me and I actually have toys here.

"did I do somethin bad?" I ask, I just wanna know why she's making me leave her.

"You didn't do anything hon" she tells me. I still don't get it, I wanna stay here.

"I don't wanna go somewhere new" I tell her. I really like her, and I want her to be my mommy.

She sighs, "I know but it's one of the rules here... I had to talk to them a lot just to get them to let you live with me to begin with..."

I think I look scared now, I dunno. I still don't get this whole thing about feelings my teacher talked about… "where am I gonna go?"

"We found these really nice people that can take good care of you sweetie" she tells me. does this mean I have a foster family now? some kid at school told me I would have one.

"how do you know they're nice?" I ask her, I'm kinda scared. People said Hope was nice, but she actually is. but I dunnoabout these new people.

"I've been makin sure they're good people" she tells me. She's a cop, I guess she can do that.

I just kinda look at her, "do I get to see them before I have to live with them?"

"Yeah you do hon. I'll go with ya too if you want" she tells me, at least she's not gonna just force me to go with them if I don't like them.

I just nod. I think I'm really scared, so I decide to tell her and see what she says."s... scared"

She starts to rub my back, which she's done before when I'm scared. "These people are gonna be nice to you, 're gonna act more like how I've beentreatin ya"

I sigh, "they won't like me... I've been bad.." no one wants me because I'm bad. I just don't get it.

"Yeah they will. Remember what I told you? You're not bad" she tells me. She says this all the time but it's because I don't do anything.

"do any of the other cops know about these people?" I ask, I know she has some cop friends, I wonder if they know about these new people.

"Yeah hon they do..." She's still rubbing my back, I guess it's okay for me to go with them if she thinks they're nice.

I sigh, I don't really know how to tell people no, "I guess I'll meet them"

"I'll go with you okay..." she tells me. I don't even know their names. If they have the same names as my parents did I don't wanna go with them.

"mmk, what are their names?" I ask her.

"Patrick and Robin" she tells me. I think they sound like nice names. So I guess they'll be nice to me but I dunno if that's true.

I sigh, "mmk" I don't know what else to tell her, so I just hang my head and squeeze a stuffed animal that's been on my bed lately.

* * *

**Guys, please keep reviewing! The feedback is so helpful! I like knowing what's good and what isn't. Help me help you enjoy reading this story more.**

**PS I know this is way shorter than usual. I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry this update took so long! It's been like, what, three weeks? Either way, sorry! Life. Thanksgiving turned out to be a big fat bustle when I thought I'd get to relax then of course I got caught up in the prep school wave again once I got back. Anyways, enough excuses. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Fin's POV_

After we finally let Wyatt go with Patrick and Robin, Hope has been acting a little upset and is pretty quiet. I go to sit by her and she doesn't really look at me. She was really hesitant to let Wyatt go. "He's gonna be fine, ya know. They're a really nice family."

She sighs, "I know. I made sure he got some nice people."

"They really seemed willing to work with him, I think he'll grow to like them," I tell her, Robin would make a great mom, I'm glad they were able to get Wyatt. They don't have any other kids so they can really focus their attention on him.

"He didn't wanna leave me" She says, sounding upset, and scared.

"I know. You were able to get him to trust you," I tell her, which was a good thing. We were able to find out a little bit about what had happened to him, and we were able to make sure he got placed somewhere where he would be taken care of.

She just sighs, I know she's got some trust issues, but I'm not exactly sure why, and maybe if she'd tell me I can help her. But I don't think that's going to happen any time soon.

I give her shoulder a squeeze, "You did what you could to help him, now he can get better."

She's quiet, it's almost like she thinks Patrick and Robin are going to do something bad to Wyatt.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask her, she's starting to shut off and I don't want her to push me away every time we talk. I want her to be able to start to open up to me.

She doesn't answer, "What's buggin you?" I ask, hoping she'll tell me a little bit about what's wrong.

She just sighs, and sounds annoyed, "It's nothing"

"You sure? It's good to talk sometimes," I ask, I don't think she's ever had anyone to talk to, so she may not know what to say.

"I guess I've just never had someone to talk to," she sadly says, it makes sense now, she just needs someone that will be there for her and will listen.

"you can talk to me, I'm here to help you too ya know…" I remind her, it would really help if I knew what has happened to her, that way I could make sure she's okay even if she's acting like she's not.

"It's nothin," she sighs.

"You keep saying you're fine and it's nothin this whole time, it's okay to be not fine every once in a while," I tell her, she might not have had an opportunity to just break down and tell someone what was wrong, and it's probably taking a toll on her.

She sighs again, "It's just somethin I don't like tellin people about."

"I promise I'll keep it a secret," I tell her, trying to persuade her to tell me.

She just sighs and doesn't say anything. But I notice she's picking at her nail polish. "I want you to be able to trust me," I tell her, hoping she'll start to soon.

"I used to be one of those kids…" she finally says, it makes more sense now. She was able to get Wyatt to trust her, and she was so worried when we found the foster family.

I sigh, "Like Wyatt?"

She just nods but doesn't say anything.

I squeeze her shoulder, "Have you told anyone this before?"

"Nobody listened." That must have been really hard as a kid, knowing nobody believed her when she was trying to tell them she'd been hurt.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you're safe now though," I remind her, hoping that it's true.

"I know. I'm just trying to forget that whole history" she says, still not looking at me.

"Is that why you came here to new York?" I ask, maybe she moved here to get away from whoever was hurting her.

She just nods.

"That's okay. Look how good you were with Wyatt, I could tell he felt safer with you," I tell her, she will be a big help when we get more cases with kids like him. She understands their fears and had the same questions as them when she was younger.

"I just know how he feels," she tells me.

"That makes sense, I think that helped him open up." A lot of kids that have been through those kinds of things think that no one understands them. But having Hope really helps them, since she's been through it and knows what it feels like so she can really work with them.

"I just tried to make him comfortable," she tells me, sighing.

I smile, thinking about Munch, he was never really good with talking to kids, he didn't know when to stop with his theories and just try to help the kid, "You're much better with kids than my old partner… He could be a little weird sometimes."

"Who was he anyways?" She asks, there's a tiny bit of a laugh in her voice.

"His name is John. Interesting guy to say the least… always had a conspiracy theory about something," I tell her, I bet he would have freaked Hope out at first though.

She just smiles, "Sounds interesting."

I laugh, he definitely is interesting. "Man couldn't make coffee to save his life, good thing you never have to drink the stuff and can stick to Starbucks."

"I always thought that was easier," She tells me, at least I know what kind of coffee she likes, so I can help her out a little bit if she needs it.

"Yeah, are you gonna be alright?" I ask her, I'm just a little worried that she might not want to be alone right now.

"Yeah," She says, sighing and hiding a yawn.

"If you ever wanna talk about it more I'm here…" I remind her, I need to be able to protect her, so if she's scared about something she really should tell me.

She sighs, "I'll be okay."

I just squeeze her shoulder, "Alright, try to get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"I'm fine," she sighs, I wonder if she gets nightmares, I know Wyatt and most kids that have been through those kinds of things do.

"You sure? I know you didn't sleep much the past few nights," I ask, I don't want to push her too much, but she does need the rest.

She just nods.

I rub her shoulder, "Just try to relax a little, it's okay."

"Mmk…" she mumbles, I can tell she's getting tired as she's sitting here, maybe I'll stay with her until she can fall asleep.

"You can sleep here if you don't feel like goin home," I tell her, it might be better so she doesn't feel so alone.

She leans into me, she's definitely tired, she's forcing her eyes to stay open now.

I keep rubbing her shoulder, I think it's helping her to relax "It's okay, just sleep.

_Hope's POV_

I don't remember what I was dreaming. It was bad, I know that, but I really don't know what it was. I've been having these dreams so long that they all just blend together now into one big, ugly nightmare.

"Hope…" I hear, and a gentle rubbing on my shoulder.

I wake up as soon as I feel his touch. Once I look up I see it's just Fin. A small whimper makes its way out.

"Go away…" I say quietly.

He just continues to rub my shoulder. "You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I sigh, even though I'm not. I can still feel myself shaking from whatever I was dreaming about this time but I now can hold back any noises.

"You were screaming…" Fin tell me. I already figured I was screaming if he woke me up. _Dammit that means that more people in the precinct probably heard…_

"I'm okay," I tell him again. I've had these dreams for years now. I get over them fast enough.

"Are you sure?" Fin asks, "You can talk to me"

"Just a nightmare…" I tell him. I always get nightmares. I barely ever think about it anymore, I've had them so long. I mean, it's still terrible when I get them every night, but I get over them faster once I wake up…

"Wanna tell me what it was about?" he asks.

I sigh. "No."

He keeps rubbing my shoulder. "Just try to relax."

"Just leave me alone…" I mumble. This is why I never let people see me asleep. This always happens. They see me when I have a nightmare and they start thinking that they can just fix me, like it's that easy. It's not. I've always done fine by myself and it's not like I need their help to take care of myself. I've been on my own long enough to know how I work so I don't need them in my business. Just because I didn't have anything anywhere near a normal childhood doesn't mean that I can't do anything for myself now. Fin is my partner and I know he just wants to watch out for me, but I don't think he needs to know all the details.

Fin just sighs. "It's okay Hope, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," I repeat, I wish he'd just go away…

He fixes the blanket around me, "Just try to get some more sleep, I'll come check on ya later."

"I can't sleep anymore," I sigh, getting up with the blanket still wrapped around me. After I get these kinda nightmares I can never sleep afterward. It's just a problem I have so I usually take sleeping pills.

"you sure?" Fin asks, looking at me. "It's only three, why don't you try to just rest."

"I'm fine," I tell him. Seriously, how many times am I gonna have to say that?

He just sighs. "I can tell you're still tired. I'll stay with you if you wanna try sleeping again."

"I don't."

"How often do you get these nightmares?" Fin asks me. I don't say anything, I'd rather not answer. "You can trust me Hope, I'm not gonna tell anyone this"

"Just make sure you don't," I tell him, walking out of the room.

"Hope, there's nothing to be mad about, or scared of," Fin says, following me.

"I'm not scared!" I yell back.

He sighs. "It's okay… just relax. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No."

"Just go sit on the couch or something, I can make some coffee…"

I just sit on the couch. At this rate, I'm gonna be up for a while and coffee might be a good idea. Why not, right?

He brings me some coffee and another blanket since I threw the other one off when I walked off.

"Just try to calm down," he says, handing the coffee to me.

"I'm fine," I say, _yet again._

He sighs. "Alright, I'll let you have some time to yourself," he tells me, walking off.

* * *

**TYPE HERE**

**|  
\/**


End file.
